


A Lesson in Time Management

by fitzwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Consent, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Pining, SOFT GAYS, its all fluff, love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzwrites/pseuds/fitzwrites
Summary: "Today's Lesson: 'Time passes alarmingly quickly when you're hopelessly trying to build up the courage to ask your best friend if she might want to kiss you as much as you want to kiss her.'It is a lesson she wishes she had considered before today because Alex is going to kill her when she finally returns to her sister's apartment very very late for game night. "





	A Lesson in Time Management

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I haven't written in a while but I hope you enjoy this little fic! Thoughts, feelings or suggestions always welcome :)

Learning something new every day is a goal that Kara Danvers always tries to implement into daily life. Self-growth and self-reflection are two of the most important values to her because she never wants to stop growing as a person. Whether she is bettering herself as a superhero or just as a regular citizen doing regular things, there is always room to become a greater version of herself. She tries to grow herself through some new hobby, seeing a new perspective or maybe learning an important lesson, anything that can help her be better to herself and the people around her is highly valuable. 

Today's Lesson: 'Time passes alarmingly quickly when you're hopelessly trying to build up the courage to ask your best friend if she might want to kiss you as much as you want to kiss her.'

It is a lesson she wishes she had considered before today because Alex is going to kill her when she finally returns to her sister's apartment very very late for game night. 

To be fair, it isn't entirely Kara's fault that game night is being held up. Yes, she was the one who halted them in order to run home to get monopoly because "what kind of game night is this if we don't play monopoly Alex??" Plus it's Lena's favorite game and she knows she will get bonus friend points if she brings her best friend's game for her. 

That brings her to the part that isn't her fault because Lena decided to accompany Kara back to her apartment. And of course she would, sweet, wonderful, caring Lena didn't want her walking back to her apartment alone in the dark 

Lena probably wouldn't have thought twice about Kara running back alone if she knew Kara was just going to fly over and fly back and could beat up just about anyone who tried to mess with her on the way, but Lena was not yet privy to the whole super secret and to be honest, Kara wouldn't ever complain about some company on her short trip, especially if that company was Lena. 

There was only one small problem with having Lena tag along which was Kara's tendency to get seriously distracted whenever her best friend was around because her best friend also happened to be the person Kara was helplessly pining after at the moment. The super secret issue almost seemed tiny compared to how much of her feelings she was holding back when it came to Lena Luthor. 

So now she was kneeling in front of her tragically messy closet trying to control her blushing from Lena teasing her about the mess while every so often their hands brushed as they rummaged through clutter.

When the corner of the monopoly box finally came into view they both reached for it at the same time and Kara's hand came to rest on top of Lena's. 

"Looks like I beat you to it Danvers," Lena flashed a triumphant smile at Kara glaring mockingly back. 

"I didn't know it was a competition otherwise I totally would have beaten you Lena Luthor."

"Didn't you get the memo? It's game night, everything is a competition tonight, darling." She quirked an eyebrow, a smirk now painted across Lena's lips. 

The eyebrow caught Kara's attention, bringing her eyes to meet Lena's. Kara noted to herself that the gaze was curiously flirty. Lena's lips formed into a smirk and drew her eyes down making Kara overwhelmingly aware of the proximity of their lips to one another.

"You know, I- I could really use some water! Do you want any water, Lena? I'm gonna go get some, I'll bring you a glass, no worries. Be right back!"

Lena was left wide eyed as she watched Kara dash from the room at what could have been an inhuman pace. She shook her head and let her smirk soften, she was used to Kara's ramblings by now and even found them quite endearing if she was honest with herself. But of course game night was being held up at the moment and there was a task at hand, no time to get distracted by adorable women. So Lena put both hands on the corner of the box and tugged at the game lodged beneath some books and clothes. A few more heaving tugs and the box came tumbling out onto Lena's lap along with a piece of heavy clothing stuck in the corner of the box. 

Lena pulled the clothing up and went to toss it back into the closet when it's familiarity caught her eye. She was in the middle of admiring how strong and complex the material was when she flipped it over and revealed the House of El emblem staring her in the face. 

 

Kara downed her third tall glass of water and turned on her heel to go back to the kitchen. She could have sworn there was something in the way Lena had looked at her, the way their hands kept touching and _lingering_. Of course, she could just be reading into a simple brush of hands because it was her hope that Lena felt the same feelings she was experiencing. There was only one way to know and that was to ask, so she psyched herself up to say something as she stepped back through the doorway to the closet. 

"Hey, sorry I took so long. Did you manage to get the game unstuck- oh." 

The confidence she garnered on her short journey from the kitchen dissipated as soon as she saw the damning evidence in Lena's hands. Kara forced out a nervous laugh and moved to lean on the doorframe, only missing it with her arm once before catching herself. "Pretty realistic Supergirl cosplay huh?" She offered weakly, knowing it was too late for excuses at this point. 

Green eyes shifted up to look at her with something more like understanding rather than shock now. With suit still in hand Lena got to her feet and lifted her free hand to Kara's face, hovering just near the glasses framing her blue eyes. 

"Darling, may I take these off?"

Despite the nervous fluttering in Kara's stomach she nodded in affirmation. This was her best friend she was dealing with right now. She trusted Lena and she wanted Lena to know that. 

The glasses slid off Kara's nose and into Lena's palm.

It was undeniable now that she had all the pieces to the puzzle but it still felt  a tad bit surreal seeing it in front of her all together. 

"So I suppose I owe you some thanks for saving my life." The corners of Lena's lips curled into a smile. "I always knew Kara Danvers was too good to be just my hero alone."

Kara huffed out a quiet laugh and looked down at her feet in attempt to hide the burning blush on her cheeks. 

Lena dropped the suit and tucked Kara's glasses into the front pocket of her flannel so her hands were free to rest on Kara's chest. "You know, I just want to say before anything else that I am so glad that you trusted me today even though I know it definitely wasn't an ideal way for me to find out like this." 

She moved a hand up to Kara's neck, smoothing her thumb along the underside of a sharp jaw while the rest of her fingers tucked themselves into long blonde hair. "More importantly, I want to make sure you know that this doesn't change how I feel about my best friend, okay? I know how scary it can be to let people see your secrets, but those secrets can never change how I see you Kara. I adore you so, _so_ much."

Tears prickled dangerously at the edges of Kara's eyes while Lena's thumb continued stroking gently at her jawline. Her voice wavered as she finally met her friend's eyes. "Lee, can I hug you?"

Without a moment's hesitation Lena pulled her in, wrapping her arms around Kara's broad shoulders. "Kara, you know your hugs are always welcome. They're the best hugs in the world! And I would know, being such a well traveled businesswoman and whatnot."  
Lena smiled when she felt Kara's grin against her neck. Kara's nose nuzzled in further, taking in the comforting smell and the warmth of the embrace. She felt incredibly safe being surrounded completely by Lena, not having to think a single thought about anything except her gorgeous best friend. 

Lena leaned back and let her hand find it's way back to Kara's cheek. 

"Kara, would you mind if I kissed your cheek?"  
She watched Kara's cheeks light up adorably while Kara froze at the question. She ended up staring down at Lena's lips for what was most certainly way too long before she finally managed to nod a short 'yes'.

Her eyes squeezed shut when Lena's face moved closer, close enough to feel her hot breath puffing out. Kara feared she might combust if she opened her eyes to watch Lena's red lips kiss her cheek, or worse, if her eyes caught Lena's blazing green ones so close to her own.

Eye contact in general is already a lot, but add flirty vibes and an inhumanly attractive person who you also have a deep emotional connection to and it just gets so much more intense. 

Lena laid her lips gently to Kara's cheek so just the corner of their lips brushed against each other. Kara kept her eyes closed until she heard Lena chuckle and say "breathe, love", making her aware of how long she had been holding her breath in.

When she opened her eyes she hadn't quite been prepared for how close Lena was to her, looking up through dark mascara touched lashes. She stared back down into Lena's inviting smile while her mind raced with thoughts, trying to come up with something to say. That _something_ was back in the way Lena looked at her and Kara wished she was reading it all correctly. She needed to know if Lena felt the same fluttering feeling. All she had to do was reach out and say something. She had to make herself speak.

"Ummm wow, that was... that was something." She trailed off at the end, immediately regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. A brief vision of Alex rolling her eyes and looking suspiciously smug shot through her head. 

The look dimmed in Lena's eyes and she stepped out of Kara's arms. She had hoped that they would finally cross the line they'd been toeing at for the last few months but Kara seemed hesitant and Lena would never push. 

She leaned down to pick up the forgotten board game on the coffee table while Kara stood rigid, wrestling with her internal panic and trying to come up with something that would communicate her feelings before the moment disappeared completely. Just a few minutes before she had trusted Lena with a huge secret part of her life, so why not trust her with this other vulnerable part of her life?

Lena glanced at her watch for the time. "I guess we should be getting back to Alex's. I think everyone is going to be more than a little grumpy when we show up after holding up game night for a half hour already."

She looks expectantly at Kara whose eyes are still wide, mouth moving with silent words she hasn't yet sorted out in her mind. 

"Do you want to walk back or are we taking the Supergirl Express since that might be a little faster?"

Kara thinks it is the quirk of Lena's brow at the end of that sentence that snaps her back into motion.   
"Actually!" She cringes at the loudness of her voice, but it does stop Lena from continuing to the door. She quickly adjusts her volume and clears her throat, then starts again now that Lena is looking at her with a curious look in her eyes. 

"Sorry, I just- I don't want to do either of those things because... well, because I want you to come back over here and hug me again and let me tell you how much I really feel for you."

Kara lets out a deep breath and takes one step forward. "Some of those things I feel are more romantic which I know is a lot and if you don't feel the same that's okay too and I'll be fine. But I do just have to ask you if you might want the same thing that I want before another opportunity slips through my hands."  
  
Lena mirrors her movement, taking a couple steps toward Kara, dropping the box back onto the coffee table as she passes. She stops when she is back in Kara's space and answers her with a quiet question, "And what is it that you want, love?"

Her eyes are drawn to Kara tugging her bottom lip between her teeth as she takes one last step forward so she's nearly toe to toe with Lena. She takes another deep breath and nudges her forehead lightly against Lena's. "What I want right now is to kiss you, Lena. I want it so much it's driving me nuts."

Confessing your feelings to your best friend is not a situation Kara would have ever described as 'comfortable' before but the relief of getting those words out is surprisingly comfortable. Plus this is Lena she's dealing with. It's different with Lena, it has always been different with her. 

She can barely keep the smile from splitting her cheeks because of how good it feels to say how she really feels. Even if Lena doesn't return her feelings Kara knows she was at least brave enough to say what she wanted out loud, and more importantly she knows in her heart that no matter what Lena will still be there. 

It feels inevitable when a smile breaks across Lena's face as she watches the pure joy glimmering in Kara's eyes. It feels even more inevitable that she is finally standing here with butterflies in her chest now that Kara has put her feelings out in the open. She brushes their noses together, closing her eyes for a moment to savor the warmth spreading all the way to the tips of her fingers. "I don't think anything could make me happier than forgetting about game night and just kissing you for the rest of the evening to be honest."

It wasn't the response Kara had expected going into this but it's damn close to the response she had dreamed of receiving for all of those months of pining. Honestly, she doesn't know how else to react other than grinning so wide her whole face feels like it might go numb. 

"So, does that mean I can finally kiss you now?"

She can hardly get the question out through the giggles forcing their way out of her throat but it's okay because Lena seems to have caught her infectious giggling too. Her arms loop around Kara's neck to drag her down, nodding enthusiastically. "I would really really like it if you kissed me, please." 

The room goes quiet as Kara's arms wind around Lena's waist and pull her into a wonderful, sound kiss. The unavoidable awkwardness of a first kiss is quickly overcome as their lips press together again and again until 20 minutes of soft kisses have gone by. 

When Lena pulls back she looks up at Kara through hazy eyes and a smudged smile. "You know, as much as I want to keep doing this forever we really do need to get back to game night, Alex is going to murder both of us for keeping everyone waiting so damn long."  
  
Kara's nose scrunches up in protest because Lena looks so gorgeous in her post-kiss haze and her mouth looks incredibly inviting right now. There is a particular dark smudge right at the edge of her bottom lip that is just calling Kara's name, but she knows Lena is right. Alex will have both of their heads if they go over an hour when this was supposed to be a five minute trip.

She bites her tongue and holds back the protests but lets out an indignant huff to show her displeasure with having to stop kissing Lena.

"Well, we definitely won't make it back in less than an hour if we walk so... may I?" She wraps an arm around Lena's back and leans slightly, gesturing to her legs, waiting for permission. When Lena smirks and smugly says, "Why of course, Supergirl. I thought you'd never ask!" Kara rolls her eyes playfully and sweeps Lena up to her chest. They lift up to hover a few feet in the air and Kara looks over at Lena to make sure she is alright before they take off. 

"Don't worry, flying isn't exactly my favorite activity, but I'm alright. Although, I do have one request to make this flight a little easier?"  
  


"Anything."

 

Kara feels the butterflies return to her stomach as she reads the mischievous glint in Lena's eyes.

 

"A kiss, perhaps?"

  
Kara grins and leans down to grant her wish. Besides, game night could wait another five minutes. 

 

* * *

 

So, you're telling me that it took you over an hours just to find a stupid game?"

 

"Listen, the closet was a huge mess Alex, I swear! Lena can vouch for me, right Lee?  
  


"I bet she can do more than that for you. How about you two go wash the lipstick off your faces before we start. You look like vampires with all that red on your faces."


End file.
